The present invention relates generally to improvements in display devices and it relates more particularly to an improved structure for supporting display panels on existing structures.
In many retail and other establishments such as supermarkets, department stores, hardware stores and the like the merchandise is stored in rack and shelf arrangements for display and dispensing purposes. However, in these arrangements the merchandise holding shelves cannot be located above a relatively low level since the merchandise would be out of the convenient reach of the customer and this leaves considerable free space between the uppermost shelf and the ceiling which in such public accomodating areas is generally higher than conventional which results in the highly inefficient employment of building space. While such wasted high level space is unsuitable for dispensing merchandise much of it is highly visually accessible.